Mishaps At The Academy
by DarkestInk
Summary: The cast of YuGiOh GX start their lives at the awesome Duel Academy, but they aren't alone! Three OCs thrown in for fun, not to mention keys, Shadow Riders, inner turmoil, and ZaneXoc, ChazzXoc, and BastionXoc. There's bound to be mishaps all around! Worked hard on this so please read!
1. And So The Story Begins

**Isn't it funny how the people who want quiet are always the loudest trying to get everyone else to shut up?**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't own this. Only the three characters in the next to last part of this chapter are mine. **

**_And So The Story Begins_**

A fifteen-year old brunette was racing through the streets.

His arms pumped by his sides as the wind whipped his double colored hair into his umber eyes. He spoke to himself as he ran, an almost lazy grin covering his face. "Alright! I got my deck, I got my gear, and I've got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exams before they start! Oh well! At least since I'm not a student yet; they can't throw me into detention hall for being late!"

His new red sneakers pounded rhythmically on the paved sidewalk as he weaved expertly through the mass of people. Suddenly a man stepped into his path and all the teen could do was yell, "At your back!" and brace himself for the oncoming impact.

The man turned to see and feel a mass of brown hair run into his chest and fall to the ground. The brunette automatically turned to pick up his duel disk and the cards that had fallen out of the deck slot.

"Sorry," he apologized over his shoulder as he gathered his fallen belongings.

"You're a duelist aren't you?" the man asked in light amusement as he watched the young boy dust off one of his cards. "Yep, I'm just going to try out at the academy," He replied, turning and standing with an expression filled with excitement and confidence. The spiky haired man gave a short chuckle. "You don't say," he said with a knowing smile as he reached down to the side of his belt where a studded leather box hung.

He flipped the lid open without taking his eyes off the brunette. "Yeah," was the only phrase that came to the boy's mind as he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a little nervously. He glanced up, getting his first good look at the man standing in front of him.

He was wearing a sleeveless form fitting shirt, long navy blue jeans, sharp leather shoes, a metal studded bracelet on each wrist, a choker to match it, and a studded leather deck belt. His purple eyes shone with amusement and he had a mass of spiky, tri colored hair sitting on top of his head.

_No way! The King of Games Yugi himself?! _

"Hey you're-""Why don't you take this? Something just tells me it belongs with you," the king suggested, holding up a card.

"Huh? Wow! For real?" he breathed, taking the gift and looking at it intensely.

The leather clad man walked past the stunned brunette saying, "Good luck." The young boy's eyes brightened and he turned, "Hey wait! Thank you! I'll…make you proud!" He bowed to his hero's back and grinned as The King of Games gave him a thumb up in reply.

He straightened back up and gazed at his new card in delight. Something strange sounded and he looked around, wondering what had made it. "Ah! Uh-oh! The exams!" He took off running again, putting the Winged Kuriboh in his pocket as he did so. "I can't be the next King of Games, if I'm late to the games!" he exclaimed.

When he finally made it to the Kaiba Corp Dueling Dome, the roads were blocked. _Through the back way then,_ he sighed inwardly, dodging through the foliage. He then proceeded to climb up the railing that was around the parking lot in time to hear a man talking. "Well ladies, that's it. Mark all the no shows, no shows."

"Wait!!!" he cried dramatically.

"I'm no no show!" The brunette struggled up the metal bars. Finally his head peeked over and he grinned triumphantly. "You can count Jaden Yuki as present thank-you!"

**DI**

A short fifteen-year old blunette was riding in a silver 2007 Ford Focus.

He sat shotgun, tugging at his lazuline bangs nervously. "You'll do fine sweetie, I know you'll make it." His mother encouraged him. The way through Domino City was rather quiet and uneventful. _Maybe this was a bad idea. I probably don't have a chance. I was lucky in the first place to even get past the written part of the entry exams…_he thought. What little confidence he had held when he woke up this morning was dwindling.

Doubt and dread took its place.

The blunette occupied himself by picking at the long sleeves of his gray shirt and staring out the window. He counted the trees they passed by, the lines painted on the road, people on the street, anything to get his mind off of his worries.

That hope was soon diminished as the Kaiba Corp Duel Dome came into view. The short teen saw the oddly shaped arena out of the windshield less than a mile away, it was impossible to miss. He had been there once before, when his parents had taken him and his brother seven years ago as a birthday surprise. He took in the Blue-Eyes White Dragon head that the Duel Dome was modeled after with apprehension.

Five minutes later, his mother pulled up to the front door. A long line of people snaked around the entrance, he was early. "Good luck baby," she called encouragingly as he jumped out of the car. And then she was gone.

_Oh, why'd I even bother coming?_ He wondered.

The blunette trudged to the end of the line, his silver eyes glancing around nervously at all of the people. He fiddled with his Duel Disk, resisting the urge to toss it down and run away from all of this. Before he knew it, he was at the front of the line, standing in front of the table with two women sitting behind it. "Your name?" one asked. But the blunette was petrified and he couldn't take a step closer to the table or answer. Fear froze his throat and feet. Many people behind him began to grumble before one chose to shove him rather roughly. "Your name?" the woman on the left asked again.

He took in a deep breath before answering shyly, "Sy-Syrus Truesdale."

**DI**

A fifteen-year old boy with jet-black spiky hair sat watching a rather large group of teenagers dueling four at a time.

To him, they were pathetic. He turned his nose up when yet another idiot lost a duel, losing their chance to get into the Academy for this year.

"These losers have no idea what they're doing!" he growled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah! Most of them have already lost. They're not even worthy of Slifer!" the sapphire-haired country boy to his left proclaimed. The boy nodded in agreement, a sneer creeping its way onto his face. _How sad, yet another looses, _he sighed inwardly in a very sarcastic fashion.

He looked down at his own uniform; blue with black boots. He couldn't help but let pride shine through his mask of boredom. _I'm the highest and best there is._

He glanced backwards to see his fellow students: Obelisks, Ras, and Slifers alike. Still another hour to go before this poor show of 'skills and potential' in dueling was over. His steel gray eyes flitted over the restless crowd. It looks like he wasn't the only one that was impatient to get out.

He leaned back into his chair, blocking out the noise and continued to watch. He stretched his arms out to either side of him, resting them on the backs of the seats right next to him. His 'friends' didn't even notice until he muttered a snide comment under his breath. "What's that Chazz?" asked the rather dull one to his right. "Nothing," he replied in a drawl.

_I can't wait until we're finally at the Academy. I'll be away from Slade and Jagger for an entire school year! I'll show them that I, Chazz Princeton, _will _become the next King of Games and am worthy of the Princeton name!_

**DI**

A fifteen-year old raven-haired boy shuffled his deck while he waited in line to sign in to the Duel Academy entrance exams.

He wasn't nervous in the slightest bit, he was just wondering if he was good enough to get into Obelisk. He cast a short glance around, he hadn't been in line long and only three people stood in front of him now.

The teen had gotten to the Duel Dome early, and obviously he was one of twenty that had thought of doing so. He sighed heavily and turned to the table, he was next. Switching his load to his left arm, he signed his name with his free hand and then proceeded to walk into the Duel Dome.

He took a moment to admire the state of the art technology that was inside before continuing through the entry hall and past the signs that had arrows pointing to his destination.

_I wonder what type of deck I'll be up against…_he wondered, beginning to shuffle his cards again. He had chosen his earthen deck, one filled with warriors for this battle. Within two minutes he was inside the large Dueling Arena that was set up for group duels.

He took a seat up at the top of the not so crowded areas and waited for his name to be called. While he waited, he ran through all the formulas concerning his deck, going through each one and double-checking his work in his head.

A thoughtful, pondering look crossed his face once in a while when he would reach a mental block, but it would quickly pass.

Another duel ended below him and next thing he knew, he was being requested over the intercom, "Bastion Misawa, please report to field four for your dueling exam." The teen stood, an air of carefully balanced confidence and excitement about him, and began to leave. As soon as he was out in the aisle, someone ran into him.

It appeared that more duelists had arrived.

"Oh sorry! My bad!" the person apologized looking up and stepping away. It was a girl whose hair was the color of caramel with scarlet streaks in blinked in surprise. "No it was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going," he replied with a smile. Some laughter was heard from behind him and the girl peered over his shoulder with a glare. "You two are getting it!" she growled threateningly. The laughter just increased and when the girl returned her attention back to the teenage boy she muttered another apology, smiled, and scampered around him. _Hmmm, that was strange… Ah! My dueling exam! _He exclaimed inwardly.

The dark haired boy made his way down the stairs and to dueling field four. The duel prompter that was to be his opponent watched him carefully from behind his large shades. "You're Bastion Misawa?" he inquired. The teen nodded, his slate eyes lighting up ever so slightly with. "I am."

_And you my dear fellow are about to be beaten. Watch out Duel Academy, your next top pupil is coming! _

**DI**

A fifteen-year old blonde was wandering through the halls of the Kaiba Corp Duel Dome.

It was a rather large, shining building, and the insides were mostly blue and some form of silver or white. The female's blue boots clicked and clacked on the well-polished floors as she walked. "What's behind door one?" she wondered aloud as she opened up a nearby door by pushing the button beside it. Yet another Duel Monster's shop lay behind it, this one focusing on monsters of the light attribute.

She was half tempted to go inside and check out what they had, but when she caught a glance of the clock she decided against it.

_I guess I should go watch my future fellow freshmen duel,_ she sighed inwardly, turning and closing the door. It took her a while to find her way back to where she was supposed to be, but when she did, she took her place among the Obelisks and older classmates. She yawned in boredom as an unfortunate kid lost his duel.

_I wonder when he's getting here…_ she wondered, thinking about her not-so-close friend. This year would be his last, but his little brother's first. _He wouldn't miss his duel would he?_ She continued to ponder over this for the next couple minutes but was interrupted by someone's voice behind her.

"Alexis Rhodes?" it asked. Turning, she saw it was a woman with a clipboard in her hands. She wore a golden uniform. "Yes?" she replied sweetly. "Oh, I was just taking attendance. Just to let you know, this is your first grade of the year. Thanks for showing up," the redhead responded, checking off her name on a list. The blonde rolled her fawn eyes and twirled back around to watch the duels continue. Every once in a while an interested expression would cross her face whenever someone would play a cool card or win.

_I'm going to find my brother and bring him back home and _I'll_ show everyone that the next __Queen__ of Games is going to be me, Alexis Rhodes. _

**DI**

A tall seventeen-year old blunette walked up to the front doors of the Kaiba Corp Duel Dome.

His pace was steady and his head was held high. It was a relatively nice day outside. The sun was shining with impeccably bright heat, the sky was as blue as the teen's uniform, and no one stood in his way as he sauntered up the five steps to get inside.

The hallways were semi-crowded with new and old students of Duel Academy alike. It was raucously loud as friends greeted each other or whenever someone would come running out of the large automatic door a couple yards ahead of him, crying.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and continued his stride with an air of high accomplishment. Everybody avoided stepping in his path and stared when he walked by. It was nice being the top dog; the pride of DA. With people respecting you and even asking for an autograph every so often, how could it get any better than this? Of course, Zane Truesdale didn't let this small amount of fame go to his head like it would with most other people.

He let a small smile cross his face as he stepped through the doors on the top level. He proudly made his way to the spot with the best view to watch the kids who were to be the future of Duel Academy. Some of them didn't look so bad he supposed.

"Oh hey Zane," a surprised female voice greeted him. He replied with a short, "Hello." "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to miss your little brother's entrance duel," Alexis stated, turning back to the field. The Obelisk's cool teal eyes turned at those words. From the looks of things, it appeared that his sibling wasn't doing too well in his match. Although, he could hardly say he was surprised.

He knew from the start that he was Slifer material, if even that. Maybe this year he'd finally learn how to really duel…

**DI**

Three fifteen-year old best friends took their time trotting through one of the many sets of front doors.

They chatted to each other about the most random of things while making their way to the room with the public duel arena. "I am so psyched!" the blonde of the trio exclaimed, her forest wood eyes sparkling with excitement. Her brunette twin nodded in agreement, looking around in awe.

"Yeah, it's not every day you get the chance to duel in a Kaiba Corp stadium in front of dozens of people…" Their copper-haired companion added in slight apprehension.

Her buddies didn't let her comment and tone slide by. "Hey, don't worry about it Hannah! We all know that you're definitely going to make it into the Academy. You've beaten us loads of times, and considering the fact that we dueled with real decks and not the uncared for ones the prompters use, you've got nothing to fear!" She smiled in gratitude at the kind, encouraging words.

"Yes, and we're going to make it through too, isn't that right Sage?" The brunette stated, turning to her sister.

"Of course!" she replied with a sheepish yet still confident grin.

"Hey, I think we're here," Hannah interrupted a soon to be argument. "With all of the people, the dueling, and the uniforms, I'd hope so. Else we might've walked into an alternate universe," Sage muttered sarcastically. Her twin didn't even process that comment due to her attention being somewhere else. "It's so shiny in here!" She exclaimed. "Yes Emma, this right here is supposedly the shiniest place in the world…or so I've heard……" Hannah's response was soon bubbled over with laughter. Emma turned to shoot a weak glare at her friend but it was soon cut off by her walking into someone.

"Oh sorry! My bad!" she apologized, snapping back into attention and stepping away. The young man she had bumped into blinked before smiling. "No it was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going." It took a moment for Sage and Hannah to realize that the third member of their trio was no longer walking beside them. They turned at the same time to see Emma apologizing to a guy she had obviously walked right into. The duo burst out laughing. The brunette peered over the boy's shoulder to see her friends in hysterics.

"You two are getting it," she growled threateningly. Their laughter just increased. When she returned her attention back to the teenage boy, she muttered another apology, smiled, and scampered around him. "Thanks for warning me you two…"

The sarcasm was plain as day. "No problem!" Sage's was just as sarcastic but with a lighter tone.

"How about we find ourselves some seats and watch a couple of duels before having our own?" Hannah suggested, already heading over to a group of three. The twins followed her, bickering. _This is going to be a long day…_

**DI**

Chancellor Sheppard sat back in his large cushioned armchair.

His eyes were glued to the large television screen on the wall diagonal from him. So many promising young students were to enter into his school this year. From many of the duels he had just watched, he was quick to realize that he and the staff at the prestigious Duel Academy had a lot of work to do in the near future.

With a rather large handful of arrogant, nervous, and lazy duelists coming to live and learn here for over half a year for four years, it was going to be a long journey with each of them. He turned the TV off and set the remote down on his desk; spinning his chair to gaze outside. He began to stroke his beard thoughtfully.

This year was definitely going to be a long, exciting, and troublesome one.

**Well, that's the end of my first chapter. Many more are to come out soon enough! I hope it won't take too long and I apologize to anyone who actually decides to read and like this story becuase it might take a little while for my thoughts to begin flowing creatively again. **

**Please review so I at least know that I have a reason to be writing and publishing this fic. Thanks for reading and if you like this, you should go over to two of my friends' profiles and check out their stories. **

**Lightest'Ink and FeatherPens! **

**Bye! 3**


	2. Behold! The Tool Shed With A Deck!

**Do vegetarians eat animal crackers?**

**Disclaimer: -ahem- Only the marvelous mind of Naoyuki Kageyama lays claim to this series. I just own the three OCs.... -pout-**

**I'd like to thank all of the people who read this but most importantly, my first three reviewers! I really appreciate the support you guys! And I hope you find this chapter is just as good if not better than the first! **

**Behold! The Tool Shed With A Deck!**

Not two days later, all of the kids who had won their matches were on a large helicopter to their new home away from home.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" Emma inquired, fully reclined in her seat and eyes closed. Hannah glanced up from braiding her copper bangs. "I don't know, but I hope they have manga on the island. Or at least some type of comic book. I think I'm suffering from withdrawal…"

Sage snorted, resting her head against the cool window.

Nothing but crystal blue water lay beneath them as they flew overhead. "You're telling me you didn't bring any?" The blonde could see her friend's frown reflecting in the glass.

"One of my duffel bags was full of them but Mom told me I could only bring ten." Emma hummed a noise of discontent, "I feel your pain. My mom would only let me pack seven books." "Yeah, and so she made me bring the rest of the books that she had wanted. Not that I'm complaining because we love the same series, but I'm just saying…" Sage added. Hannah gave a short laugh when the intercom suddenly came on.

"Attention new Duel Academy students, if you look outside your windows you'll see your new home away from home. Now I know you're all very excited but don't shove. Quite a sight, eh? Now then fasten your seat belts and set your seats back into an upright position. We're going in to land; next stop Duel Academy Island!" The entire helicopter was quickly filled with gasps and loud exclamations of how cool the school looked. The three girls pushed their faces into their not-so-big window to catch a glimpse of the island. "Wow! It's just as wicked as I had thought it would be!" Emma breathed. "Well, it's no Hogwarts…but it is pretty awesome in appearance." Sage's Harry Potter reference made her sister grin and roll her eyes. Hannah was left without words. All she could do was stare. KaibaLand had nothing on this place.

A volcano, a forest, a waterfall, and a large school building plopped in the middle of it all.

The teenage girl held back a squee of delight.

It wasn't too much longer before they at last landed on a helipad and unloaded. A handful of adults were waiting not too far away, ready to escort the group farther inland. They were dressed in gold, crimson, or navy. "Pretty fancy, eh? Look at their uniforms! Do you think they're secret service or something special like that?" Hannah asked under her breath.

"That'd be so cool if they were!" a voice behind her replied. The three girls turned to look over their shoulders and saw a guy with brown layered hair, grinning at them. _Hey, he's the kid who beat the pants off of that cross-dressing teacher!_ "It sure would!" the twins agreed readily.

"If I could have your attention freshmen!" One of the women in crimson called. All eyes immediately locked on to her. She took a step back; _creepy…_ "In just a moment, you will all be led to where you will be receiving your PDAs, Duel Disks, and uniforms! The way the room is set up is boys on one side and girls on the other. From there, you will give one of the nearby teachers your name and they will point out which table you should go to receive your belongings. On your PDA should be a cyber-like map that will direct you to your dorm. This will only show up the first time you turn it on. By hitting the small black button on the right side of this device, you can access a full school map. Further instructions can be found in the manual that will be handed to you along with your other things. Did you lot get all of that?"

Nods and blank expressions answered her. She sighed and turned to her colleagues, two of which stepped forward, dressed in gold.

"Okay everyone, please follow us!" The mass of new students traipsed after the adults, chatting idly with each other. It took them twenty-five minutes to reach their destination, with nothing but adrenaline keeping the ecstatic teenagers going. "All right! Girls to the right and boys to the left!" The leader of the group ordered, her voice ringing out across the group. Everyone did as they were told and soon enough two semi-neat lines ran down the length of what looked to be a gymnasium.

Hannah began to hum the Mario theme song in boredom, looking around for a teacher. The sisters soon joined her with Emma clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth rhythmically and Sage singing along. A handful of people turned to stare at them. "Names please?" Someone interrupted the girls. Their heads snapped in the direction of the voice. A woman in a long-sleeve, white and blue blazer, with a strange deep red hairdo stood off to their right, holding a clipboard in her hands.

"Emma Hotaru." "Sage Hotaru." "Hannah Emiko." They said in unison.

She smiled, flipped a few pages, and pointed off to the farthest table away from them.

**DI**

A young girl, no older than the three of them handed their new belongings over, an uninterested expression on her face.

"Wow! Look at these spiffy duel disks!" Emma exclaimed, eyes glued to the shiny piece of equipment. "Chyeah! And check out the PDAs! Your dad would be so jealous that you have a more high-tech way of communication than him!" Hannah agreed, laughing a little.

Sage however remained quiet as she stared down at a sheet of paper taped to her stuff. The other two glanced at her. "Hey, what's wrong?" In reply, she looked at the identical notes attached to their things as well.

"We have a problem." She said after a minute. A question mark appeared above each of the duo's heads for a split second.

"A problem?"

"What kind of problem?"

Sage turned to them. "The kind that involves a mistake in our positions in this school." Hannah's brow furrowed and she read the card on the pile of her school things.

"Excuse me, could you give me some insight into how this _placement into a certain dorm_ thing works?" Sage inquired, turning back to the girl behind the table. She sighed as if she had been asked to do something extremely inconvenient. "Obelisks are up at the top, Ra below that, and Slifer scum is at the bottom. All females are automatically placed into Obelisk because none of the other dorms have a separate area for girls."

Emma pulled a face.

"Well that's just stupid."

"Tch, I'm there with you on that one sis." Sage had already been irritated by the girl's attitude. Now she was really getting on her nerves with the, "I'm a bored chick and smarter than you because I'm older……puny mortal" act.

Hannah nodded, "You should be placed into a specific class because of your skills not-"

"Well if you have a problem with it then maybe you shouldn't even be here in the first place. Have you given any thought to the fact that you should be happy for being placed right at the top? You don't even need to do anything besides act like a good little student for the teachers." The three girls turned scowls on her.

"You know, if I was to give you a rating from one to five for your personality, you'd be in the negatives." Hannah stated. "And if I were to give you a rating on how smart you are, you wouldn't be on the charts at all." "Says the one who suggested we should be thankful that we don't have to do anything at all. Words of wisdom indeed…" Emma quipped, angrily. "You know what? Why don't you take your issue to the Chancellor? Maybe he'll kick you off the island for insolence, and save everyone else the trouble."

_There's a Chancellor at this school?_ Hannah and Emma mentally inquired.

"That's it! Where is the Chancellor's office?!" Sage practically yelled as she finally lost her temper. "There's a map to it on our PDAs. I'll check it out on mine," Emma sighed.

The trip took the trio up three floors, down a really bright hallway where nearly an entire wall was made up of windows, and left them standing at an automatic door. "Any volunteers want to go in first?" asked Emma. Sage hit a button next to her that she assumed would open up the door.

"Umm……Mr. Chancellor…sir?" She called while peering into the rather vast office. Hannah pushed past the set of twins and walked inside. The room was a fairly beautiful one with a large desk, comfy looking chair, couch, potted plants, wide-screen plasma television, and a view of the entire front portion of the island. After a moment of looking around from her position in the middle of the office, she waved them in. "I don't think he's here." She stated.

"Gee, thanks for the news flash Captain Obvious."

The muttered reply dripped with dry sarcasm.

"Well that's just great, isn't it? Who're we supposed to go to now if the head honcho isn't here?" Sage's tone reflected the others' moods. A sudden loud snarl startled the unhappy teens, making them aware of another presence in the room.

The chair sitting behind the desk had been turned to face the outside world, keeping them from seeing anyone that could possibly be sitting in it. Ever the brave one, Hannah cautiously walked towards the source of the noise. Using two fingers, she pushed the swivel-chair around to face them.

A large figure was slouched in it.

"Is it a dead body?" Emma and Sage immediately questioned.

Before she could answer, another earthshaking snarl came from it. Even though they all recognized it as a snore, it caused them to jump and throw their arms around each other instinctively. Three screams burst out, loud enough to echo through the entire floor. The sleeping person jolted awake with a shout, and stood. It took the girls a second to realize that they had over reacted and needed to shut up. When they finally regained control, all was peaceful once again.

A tall, balding man in crimson stood before them, eyes wide. "Who – what are you doing in my office?!" The girls flinched, remaining quiet for a moment. Emma cleared her now sore throat. "Uh…we're sorry for scaring you. Are you the Chancellor?" _Oh, these three must be freshmen! _He quickly recognized the doubtful and frightened tone as that of a new student.

"I am. Can I help you?" Their blank stares and silence implied that they had forgotten why they were here. "Is there a reason why you're in my office? Maybe a question or are you in need of assistance?" He prompted.

"Yes! Yes, there is a reason!" Sage broke away from the other two and strode towards the big man's desk. "My friends and I have a demand…er……request to make!" she announced, setting her hands on the magnificent wooden surface. The Chancellor cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what exactly would it be?" "Well you see sir, we believe that we were put in the wrong dorm. The way our report card things look, our combined scores from both the written and the duel exams shouldn't have been enough to get any of us into Obelisk or Ra for that matter. " Emma explained, stepping up next to her sister. "And it doesn't seem right that we're in the highest class just because of our gender. Do you see where we're going with this Chancellor?" Hannah added timidly, continuing on with their little rant.

_Well this is rather interesting. Who'd ever think that anyone would ask to be demoted down to Slifer?_

He gave a long laugh that reminded the trio of Santa Claus. "Yes, I believe I do. And although it's an unusual request, I'll grant it none the less." They looked shocked that he agreed so quickly. "Er……really?" Sage asked. He nodded with a large smile. The girls turned and high-fived each other, grinning and laughing happily. "That's awesome!" "Yes it is. Now onto the matter of where exactly in the Slifer grounds you'll be staying. And a uniform trade is in order as well…"

The Chancellor sat down and pulled a pen and slip of paper out of a desk drawer. He scribbled something, paused, and then continued writing until the entire sheet was filled with words.

"Wait here a moment." He ordered, getting up and leaving the room. They stared after him curiously. "What do you think he's doin-" Before Hannah could finish her question, he walked back in. "The school board has been planning to put up female dorms for both Ra and Slifer for the past five years, but we haven't quite gotten around to it yet. Along with the ideas for dorms, came the tailoring of uniforms. _These_ -" He nodded towards the three garment bags held in his right hand. "- Are the prototypes so to speak. Did you bring the uniforms you were given when you arrived?" "Uh…yes." They had left their stuff in the doorway.

Emma went and retrieved all of the pieces to their Obelisk uniforms.

As soon as the trade was made, the Chancellor handed them the slip of paper he had written on and told them goodbye as he shooed them out of his office. "Well that was fun." Sage joked, clutching her armful of stuff possessively to her chest.

"More like exhausting." Hannah replied before turning to the brunette of the group. "So what's on the note?"

As they got into the elevator and pressed the 'ground floor'button, they read it.

_Check your maps to find the Slifer dorms. The room on the top right is all yours. I've emailed the head of your dorm to let him know that the three of you transferred into Slifer. He will inform you of everything else and give you your schedules for this semester. Best of luck!_

_Chancellor Sheppard_

The twins had begun to pull out their PDAs when Hannah stopped them. "I don't think we're going to need a map."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I already know where we're supposed to go." Their questioning looks asked her to continue. "When we were talking with Chancellor Sheppard, I was staring out the gi-normous window wall and I saw a handful of people in red walking in the general direction of what I'm assuming would be the dorms." "…Oh…"

**DI**

"It looks like a large tool shed with a deck."

"Yeah, are you sure this is the right place, Hannah? It's more like an outhouse than a dorm."

Hannah laughed. "I'm sure it looks better on the inside…" The trio traipsed up the wooden steps to the far right room. Together, they pushed the door open.

"…"

"…"

"…"

-A few minutes later-

"I don't suppose we're allowed to change our minds now……are we?" Emma inquired in a whisper. "Eh, it's not that bad…" Sage stated after the initial shock wore off. "…Yeah……" Hannah hesitantly agreed.

They walked in and shut the door behind them in silence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The third chapter should hopefully be out before the end of the month. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! (I really really really need feedback!)**


	3. Freaky Food Equals Ew

**Since bread is square, then why is sandwhich meat round?**

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own YuGiOh GX! I bet you're surprised. . .**

**Thanks again to all who have read this story so far! I'd like to give a giant cyber cake to three specific people out of them though. Haibara Kawaii, FeatherPens, and Lightest'Ink. Thanks for reviewing my peeps! It means a great deal to me. And also a pie to katsuki-namikazi and JDG13572468! Thanks for favoriting! It made me REALLY happy to see that! Now onto the story!!!**

**_Freaky Food Equals Ew_**

A pink carpet covered the entire floor, sitting underneath a lengthy two-person desk and set of triple bunk-beds.

It clashed terribly with the green bed and window curtains. Sage slowly walked over to the window and pushed aside the cloth that covered it. They winced as the bright light hit their eyes.

"Well…I suppose it's not as bad as I had originally thought…" Emma stated after a minute. Hannah grinned. "Yeah! All it needs is some tender loving care!" "TLC? No problem. We should start with redecorating…or at least claiming." The blonde twin stated, setting her bags on the bottom bunk. Her companions grinned and walked over to the desk. "Let's add some personality to this _home away from home_." They dumped the full contents of their smallest backpacks out onto it. Pencils, pens, erasers, books, manga, paper, drawing pads, coloring utensils, shading equipment, and a handful of other miscellaneous items piled up, some even bouncing off of the surface.

"Alright! Up next is the mini-fridge!" Emma exclaimed, turning to the kitchenette space.

Sage and Hannah's attention snapped over to it so fast that dots and sparkles erupted in their vision.

"We have a mini-fridge?"

"Yup!"

"Awesome!!!"

The next hour was spent running around; filling their large dresser, closet, small fridge, and beds with belongings. After they had settled in halfway, they took a break. "You know, I think this is going to be really great for us. Being at this school with no parents, only duelists, and sharing a dorm together…" Hannah voiced, hanging from the rafters carelessly. Emma blew some scarlet bangs out of her eyes. "I'm with you there, 'Nah. We needed- no we _deserved_ this." She agreed from the middle bunk. Sage nodded and hugged her Dark Magician plushie to her chest.

"After all the crap from last year, I'm relieved to have made it into Duel Academy." They remained silent for a moment, their eyes subconsciously meeting at the three garment bags hanging in the open closet.

"Should we…?"

"Well they are our uniforms. We might get in trouble if we don't wear them."

"Since when have you really cared about rules and regulations? I know you want to try yours on…"

"…I will…but only if you two do too."

The twins crawled out of their bunks just as Hannah jumped down from the board of wood she had been hanging from. She landed on them with an "EEP!"

"Ow…" "Eff…"

Unhappy replies groaned from underneath her.

The copper-haired girl stood quickly, "Ah! I'm sorry!" The twins followed suit, rubbing their backsides and glowering. _Maybe sharing a dorm isn't such a great idea…_"So…er……the- the uniforms!" Hannah brought their attention back to the matter at hand, hoping they'd drop the glares. It worked.

**DI**

"And here I was thinking that the Slifer uniforms were going to be worse than the Obelisks'!" Sage laughed gleefully. "It's definitely an improvement in my eyes." Emma hummed. Hannah sat back and watched from a small distance. "I'm glad it's not completely white. It's such a troublesome color…Easy to stain and such…" The twins reached for the bags and carried them to the middle of the room. "Let's try these on!"

In just a couple of minutes, the trio stood in epic poses, admiring the way they looked. Nice ruby red boots, a white mini skirt, a blazer that was just like the other girls' uniforms just mostly red with white trim, and red gauntlets.

"My friends, I do believe we look much cooler than any of the other chicks in this place!" Sage exclaimed. "Oho, you know that's right!" The twins high-fived.

Hannah tugged at the skirt, wishing it were longer. _We look an awful lot like prostitutes while wearing these._ She mentally sighed. _But there is a way to fix that…_

Emma gazed at her reflection in the mirror bolted to the closet door. She undid all but the top button of her blazer; revealing the maroon shirt beneath it. "Hn, not bad…" Sage winked and stuck her tongue out. "Well if you're going against the dress code, so am I." She then proceeded to tear her jacket completely open. A deep-dark-ashy-gray formfitting shirt lay underneath. Both Hotarus stared at Hannah expectantly. She returned their stares for a moment before sighing heavily.

Walking over to her blue and orange polka-dot duffel bag, she unzipped it and pulled something out. Holding it in one hand, she used the other to push through the sisters to get into the miniscule bathroom. The door clicked behind her. Only a minute passed before she re-emerged.

Charcoal leggings covered pretty much everything that the short skirt did not. They ended right above her knees.

"SMEXY!!!" Sage practically screamed with a cackle as Emma whistled. A light knock on the door was barely heard over the on-goings. The three girls turned curiously to the wooden plank with a shiny bronze knob. "Was that-" _KNOCK_ "Coming!!" When they threw the door open, they came face to face with a tall man. He was dressed in what could be considered business attire. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail that instantly reminded them of Neji from Naruto. (Just this man had crazy bangs...)

"Hiya?" Hannah greeted with a questioning tone. The man smiled. "Hello. I am Professor Lyman Banner- the supervisor of the Slifer dorms."

"Oh! It's…uh…nice to meet you! I'm Hannah, the blonde one is Sage, and the grinning one is Emma." Their visitor inclined his head ever so slightly and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you. I came here to invite you to the Welcoming Dinner. It begins in an hour and you'll be meeting your fellow classmates from Slifer and receiving your schedules." "Oh, that's spiffy! We'll be there!" Emma's answer came enthusiastically.

**DI**

An hour later, they sat in the dining room. They were of the first to take their seats in the small, cedarwood room. Looks of slight disgust caused their faces to pale and turn a light shade of green.

"This is food?" Sage whispered hysterically. "Apparently…… This is supposed to be a dinner. That implies that something edible will be served." Emma replied quietly, prodding a lump of rice with one of her chopsticks. They stared at their meals in both fear and wonder. The still air was quickly interrupted though.

"Hey guys, I think one of the fish on my plate just blinked," Hannah stated calmly.

The twins shared a look before pushing their trays away from themselves in alarm.

It didn't take too long for everyone to arrive. And when they did, they all had similar reactions to their "Fancy Welcoming Dinner." One student didn't appear to find it too freakish though because before their Headmaster could even give them instructions or permission to eat, he was exclaiming through a mouthful of rice and fish, "Mmmm! This stuff's good!" All heads turned. The little turquoise haired boy sitting at his table began having a bit of a panic attack as Professor Banner walked over.

Hannah smiled. _Aw! He reminds me of a nervous puppy! _"Well…since some of us don't feel like waiting, let's just eat!" She snapped out of the daze she got into whenever she saw something cute. "I guess we'd be okay just so long as we didn't eat the fish. The curry and rice should be all right though."

They ate cautiously while comparing schedules.

**DI**

That night as they lay in their bunk beds; Hannah at the top, Emma in the middle, and Sage down on the bottom, they wished each other pleasant dreams. The next day, they would begin classes and they needed a full nights rest if they wanted to be ready.

The school year was just beginning, and they hoped it wouldn't be a dull one.

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter 3! It's going to take longer for Chapter 4 to come out, so I'll try to make it longer than this one... School just sucks... Blah blah blah...........**

**Thanks for reading. : )**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	4. Glaring Can Make You Go Blind!

**Can a short person "talk down" to a taller person?  
**

**Disclaimer: Own YuGiOh GX, I do not.**

**Thank you FeatherPens and Lightest'Ink for reviewing on Chapter 3! Reading your feedback broke through my stupid Writers' Block phase. And also thank you to Haibara Kawaii, JD13572468, katsuki-namikaze, Lightest'Ink, and FeatherPens for favoriting! My birthday is in about ten days, so can I get at least five reviews for this chapter as a gift? I accept anonymous!**

_**Glaring Can Make You Go Blind?!**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

"Emma! Turn off your freaking alarm!" A muffled voice cried, nearly drowned out by the increasing volume of the blaring clock. A hand instantly shot out from a pile of blankets and pillows, waving around blindly in search of the offending electronic device.

"Emma, to your left…" A second voice groaned.

-EP click.

The arm quickly retracted itself back into the mound. The short silence was almost enough to allow the girls to fall back asleep. "Classes start in thirty-five minutes, right?" _Oh boy… _Morning had come too early. Two exasperated sighs answered the question. "And we need to find out where our classes are too, don't we?" A dull thud sounded as Sage rolled out of her bed and hit the floor. "We get it Hannah. I'm up. Come on Ems; don't make me drag you out of there."

A muttered reply was all the blonde got.

Hannah dropped halfway out of her bunk, hanging like a monkey from its small amount of railing as she peered into the one below it. "We know you don't want to go to class alone, but you're the one who chose your classes. We all have Fusion together second period, so don't worry too much about it. 'Kay?"

"…Okay…" Emma crawled out of the bundle, smiling faintly with her sleep crusted eyes.

Sage walked over to the dresser as two thuds sounded and tossed a brush to her roomies while using another to run through her own tangled mess. "How did you two sleep?" She inquired as she raked the implement across her jade bangs.

"Pretty well. You know…until the alarm went off…" Hannah teased with a hidden smile and sparkling eyes. Emma rolled her own.

"I don't like it either, but we all know that if we don't have its constant annoying beeping, we won't get up." She went into the bathroom to retrieve a warm washcloth to wipe away the traces of sleep. "Yeah, but you could've chosen a less irritating device."

Emma practically pouted. "Only if I wanted to spend more money than I already had. You know I've been saving up for a Meteor Black Dragon. And this school's shop is one of the few places that carry it at such a low price."

"True, but you would've gotten it in time for your duel exam if you had accepted some of our money to help pay for it!" Sage reminded. Hannah laughed as she pulled on her uniform. The sisters traded; a washcloth for a brush. "We're not going to have enough time for breakfast, are we?"

"Not a full one, but we still have some leftover strawberry Pocky from the ride to the airport. We could eat that on our way to class." Sage threw the still damp rag to Hannah while putting on her uniform as well. "That sounds good." Her sister followed suit soon after. "Hey! How much do you bet that your first period teacher is going to reprimand you about having 'fake' highlights?"The brunette suddenly changed the subject.

"Five bucks says that whoever it is probably won't think twice about her hair." Hannah replied with a challenge. "I'm right here you know!" Sage reminded the hardly sheepish duo. Her expression was a mixture between irritation and amusement. They partially ignored her as they did a secret handshake to seal the bet. "…And slap it on a biscuit!"

By then, it was time to head out. Hooking their deck boxes onto the belts around their waists and grabbing their book bags by the door, they left. It didn't take too long to finish their journey up to the school or the box of strawberry Pocky. Emma waved forlornly as they were forced to split up upon entering the entry-way. Hannah and Sage turned down the left hall, linking arms as they wandered.

"So where exactly is our classroom?" The latter questioned, as her brow furrowed in curiosity. Hannah whipped out her PDA like a pro-duelist would whip a card out on their last turn. "Up on the third floor and down the hallway on your closest right. It's the first door on the left."

"Hn, spiffy."

**DI**

When they arrived in the Attributes class, they had five minutes left before their first lesson began. As the automatic door closed, numerous pairs of eyes turned on them. The room was almost unnecessarily large but the size of their surroundings had no effect what so ever on everyone that chose to stare at the duo.

"If I had known that we were going to be watched like hawks, I wouldn't have thought about switching to Slifer…" Hannah muttered under her breath. Her face felt like it was going to melt off with humiliation.

Sage murmured in agreement and ducked her head as she grabbed Hannah's hand. "Let's find some seats."

With jade bangs covering her own pink tinged face, she stalked off, eyes glued to the ground. She was moving through the crowd so swiftly that she didn't even notice a pair of black boots enter her line of vision until it was too late. Her head hit something stiff with enough force to rattle her brains loose.

"Shizbits!" She hissed loudly. Her only empty hand quickly came to rest on the sore part of her noggin as she looked up with a scowl.

A boy just a head or so taller than her stood in the middle of the walkway. He was wearing blue and a nasty glare. "What're you doing, running into me like that you stupid Slifer slob?!"

Cold steel eyes attempted to burn her from underneath a mass of spiky black hair. Her own forest wood ones narrowed in reply. "What are you doing, standing in my way?! I wouldn't have face planted into you if you hadn't been blocking my path!" She retorted, temper flaring.

Sage tilted her chin upward ever so slightly, eyeing him with disdain. The boy's pale face darkened. "You wouldn't have hit me if you had been paying attention to where you were going!" He snarled back.

"I _was_ paying attention you dolt! You stepped in my way!" Sage shouted, her grip on Hannah's hand tightening enough to turn her knuckles white. The copper-haired girl winced.

"Hey, you can't talk to him like that! He's Chazz Princeton!" A country accent with a cowlick for a do exclaimed.

"Eh, Chazz Princeton, Shmazz Shminceton. He's being an obnoxious jerk and so deserves to be spoken to in such a manner as I am doing." A hand squeezed her arm and the blonde glanced away from her glaring match to find Hannah staring at her. Her honey brown eyes shone with both mirth and wariness.

"Sage, he's not worth it. Don't go around fighting Obelisks on our first day. At least wait until tomorrow…" In reply, Sage flashed the girl a grin. "Alright, Hans. I'm done here anyway." Her tone was significantly lighter than it had been just moments ago.

She turned to leave, pulling Hannah with her. More eyes had been drawn to them during the verbal dispute than when they had entered the room but Sage happily bounced along to find two empty seats. With the discomfort from earlier now forgotten due to the loud argument, the girls were visibly more relaxed.

As they claimed a couple chairs for themselves, Sage's eyes roamed the class for that Princeton snob. They found him sitting up near the top of the room. He was still glaring at her. She used the first two fingers of her right hand to motion that she was watching him before taking her seat. When the teacher finally arrived, the first lesson of the new school year could at last begin.

**DI**

An hour and forty-five minutes later, the bell rang to dismiss for second period. Fusion was up next.

**DI**

As soon as Hannah and Sage stepped into the Fusion class, they were in awe. The room was painted in the exact design of a Polymerization spell card.

The black, red, orange, yellow, and blue hues swirled delicately over the ceiling and walls. It certainly made a nice contrast with the rest of the school and it kept all of the students in the room captivated.

"SAGE! HANNAH!"

A sudden high-pitched voice all but screamed upon their arrival. Their heads snapped towards the shriek fast enough to give them whiplash. A streak of brown and scarlet tackled the two and by some miracle, they managed to stay standing. Of course, they had all of the air knocked out of them and the arms that were clutching them tightly weren't helping.

"E-m-ma?" Hannah gasped. The girl in question looked up at her joyfully as Sage squirmed for freedom. "Yeash?"

"We-uh……can't breathe."

Realization dawned on the girl and she was quick to relinquish her hold. Sage and Hannah hit the floor like wheezing limp rag dolls. "Hehe, sorry. I was just happy to see you." "Obviously." The blonde twin croaked. Emma waited somewhat patiently for them to regain full consciousness before asking them how first period went. "You owe me five dollars." Hannah automatically responded while standing.

The brunette's face fell slightly as she went to dig around in her pockets for the money. "Besides that, did anything happen?" "Sage got into a tiff with an Obelisk." Emma momentarily paused in her search and looked at her sister who was too busy dusting herself off to pay any attention. "Did she win?"

"Hannah intervened so it was left inconclusive. But I would've won." Sage replied with an impish grin, finally turning to the discussion.

Emma gave a nod and went back to looking for the money. Hannah rolled her eyes and grabbed each of the girls' arms. "C'mon. Let's go find us some seats, yeah? You can pay me when we get back to our dorm tonight." As they found a row empty desks, Sage suddenly let out an almost exaggerated gasp.

"It's _him_!" Her arm lashed out to point at a boy around their age standing at the front door.

He was already glaring at the blonde even though he had just walked into the room.

Emma cocked an eyebrow at her sister as Hannah sighed heavily. She snatched Sage's sleeve and pulled her down roughly into her seat. "Don't pick a fight in this class too." But Sage wouldn't listen and kept turning to shoot invisible daggers at the snotty Obelisk. Emma leaned over Hannah to get to her sister. "You know, Sage……if you keep that up, you might pop a muscle in your eye and go blind…"

A startled noise erupted from the Slifer's throat and she forcefully tore her gaze from Shmazz's face only to glower at her roommates who were now laughing hysterically. It was then that the teacher decided to start class.

**DI**

Much to both Hannah's and Sage's annoyance, they ran into Shmazz once more that day, in Fourth period Strategy. But at last, their first eventful school day at Duel Academy drew to an end.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not _very_ happy about how this chapter turned out and how long it took me to write it. But the next chapter will hopefully make up for my slight lack of enthusiasm and such... There's a very slim chance that it will be out by the end of the month due to school exams and new classes, but I shall try. Chapter 5 will probably be out around the middle of April.  
**

**Thanks for reading! : )**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. The Worst Of All Punishments

**I get enough exercise just running my mouth and pushing my luck!**

**Disclaimer: XG hOiGuY nwo t'nod I :(**

**I would just like to -sniff- thank all of my...my precious readers out there...... -sob-**

**Okay, so I had a great birthday but I was one review shy of what I would've wanted. Can I get five this chapter? Once again, I always accept anonymous!  
**

**_The Worst of All Punishments_  
**

It was only Thursday in their first week of school and things were happening rather rapidly. Chazz Princeton and Sage Hotaru had quickly become adversaries and our three female protagonists were already friends with practically everyone else in their dorm…

**DI**

"Crap oh crap oh crap oh CRAP!!!" Emma's shouts echoed around the Physical Education wing of the school. Her red boots clacked on the shining tiles as she sprinted through the halls. "Why did Crowler have to hold _me_ after class?! I wasn't the one who threw that stupid eraser at _stupid Chazz_!" Her eyes were burning with outrage as her scarlet and caramel hair flew out behind her.

_Flashback:_

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap…

Sage's grip on her pencil tightened with enough force to make her knuckles turn white. She scowled over her shoulder. Four rows up and directly above her, a bored looking, spiky, raven-haired Obelisk sat in his seat. His pen hit the desk in a persistent and annoying beat.

"Shush!" She hissed directly at him before turning back around to continue bubbling in her test answers.

The tapping stopped as the zoned out boy cut his eyes at the back of the blonde's head. _Slifer scum…_ He mentally growled as the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smirk. He lowered one side of his pen back to the desk slowly. Tap. And raised it back up again, just as slow. Sage's bubbling stopped as the soft sound touched her ears.

Tap………Tap………………Tap.

She glared down at her paper, eyebrow twitching. The noise stopped just as she began to turn in her seat. She slowly returned back to her test. As soon as the tip of her pencil hit the paper, a tap sounded. Sage paused briefly, listening for the distracting noise. When she didn't hear it, she went on with what she was doing.

Tap.

She exhaled loudly through her nose. 

_So that's your game you obnoxious Obelisk! Every time I try to get some work done, you're just going to tap your stupid pen. It takes two to duel, jerk. I hope you're prepared for my wrath if you continue this idiotic game!_ For every answer she bubbled, there was a response of two taps. It didn't take too long for the Slifer to get annoyed. When a particularly loud succession of taps sounded, she snapped. Her hand curled around the heaviest thing nearby.

Emma's pink eraser sailed through the air and hit Chazz square in the forehead. Sage choked back a laugh at the stunned expression on his face, and swiftly spun back around.

"Miss _Emma_ Hotaru, when the bell rings, remain in your seat!" Crowler's voice rang out through the large classroom. The brunette glanced up from the doodles on her finished test. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"But Dr. Crowler, I didn't – "

"No buts! You are to stay after class so that I may assign you a detention."

_:End flashback_

She soon skid to an almost complete halt to throw the Girls' Locker Room door open before running in. It was empty. Her cry of distress pierced the walls. She hurried to her locker and opened it to find a pair of gray shorts, a matching T-shirt, sneakers, and a red scarf shoved to the front of it. She mentally thanked Hannah for her consideration and quickly got dressed. On her way out, she stopped by the mirror for a fraction of a second to check her reflection. Hair in a sloppy ponytail, DA issued uniform, and the scarf tied around her bare, left upper arm. She shrugged, figuring she looked good and continued to the gym. As soon as she got there, the brunette nervously poked her head around the side of the door.

It was deserted. She could've dropped to her knees, screaming.

Confusion curled in her mind as she stepped inside to take a look around. The girl was so enveloped in her frantic search from the entrance that she didn't even hear someone coming up behind her. The person stood in the hallway for a moment before leaning against the large doorpost. He watched the confused girl with a calculating look on his face, and then spoke.

"We're all out on the East Beach." The British voice sliced through the Slifer's train of thought. Emma spun, wondering who had answered her unasked question. Forest wood eyes landed on a boy about her age. He was staring at her, arms crossed over his chest. He looked curiously amused.

"Where'd you come from?" She wondered aloud, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

A smile flicked across his face. "I was running an errand for Miss Fontaine and on my way back to our class I saw you. I'm assuming you're late for gym."

"Uh…yes?"

"Then if you will follow me, I can take you to where everyone else is." He replied smartly, pushing himself off the door-frame. He waited for the stunned girl to make any notion that she was intending to take him up on his offer. She hesitantly stepped forward, a sensible question forming on her lips, and he turned to lead the way. Emma stared at the mystery boy's retreating back, mouth hanging open. It took a second for what just happened to process in her mind, but when it finally did…

"Hey! W-wait up!" She yelled, jogging to catch up with him.

He glanced over his shoulder and quickly slowed down, moving to the left ever so slightly to allow her plenty of room to walk by his side. The change from leading to walking together didn't go unnoticed by the girl. As they made their way out of the school and towards the East Beach, it remained uncomfortably quiet between them. Emma warily watched the boy out of the corner of her eye while nervously picking at the scarf around her arm.

It was then that she noticed the yellow one around his. "Hmm, so you're in Ra, huh?" She questioned. He looked at her and smiled. "Indeed. And you're one of the only girls that have ever been in Slifer before." Emma turned her face away as heat rose in her cheeks. "…Yeah…" The second he turned back to the path they were traveling on, the blushing died down. 

_Why do I always get red in the face whenever there's a strange, handsome guy smiling at me? _The brunette wondered desperately. She glanced over at him inconspicuously. _This guy looks familiar………Do I owe him money? Nahhh. But I have met him before._

Emma cleared her throat after a few minutes of silence. "So…uh, I feel like we've met be-" Her eyes widened suddenly as the memory crashed down on her. 

_He's the guy that I ran into at the Entrance Exams!_ The side of his mouth curved ever so slightly. "Yes, we bumped into each other at the dueling portion of the Entrance Exams." His words echoed the brunette's thoughts. "Although, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Bastion Misawa." He stated pleasantly. Emma blinked in surprise before grinning. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Emma Hotaru." "The pleasure is all mine." He replied. 

_Hm, smooth words can hide an ugly side…_ The brunette considered suspiciously. But upon a better inspection, she noticed that his smile actually reflected in his eyes. A very light pink tinged his cheeks as her scrutinizing stare passed over him.

This Bastion fellow seemed like a genuine guy. Emma passed judgment quickly and made a snap decision to become good friends with the boy.

"So Bastion, do we have any other classes together other than P.E?" Emma inquired conversationally. The Brit nodded after thinking for a moment. "Fusion, Chemistry, Intro in Duel Monsters History, Geometry, Special Effects, and I come in halfway through your Special Summon class." Emma's eyes widened for the second time that day. "You just listed all but one of my classes!"

Bastion smiled again, silently wondering if this girl had a super power.

He just couldn't stop smiling around her.

"What other class are you taking?" She questioned. Emma was a little more than surprised to hear he was taking all the other freshman classes available at the Academy online. When she incredulously asked why, his response was simple. "I like to keep a vast amount of knowledge with me. I'm keeping my mind open for any career path I might want to take. What about you?" Emma almost felt like an idiot as she told him that the only other class she was taking was a foreign language; French.

"Why?" His tone wasn't critical or taunting, just curious.

Suddenly, she found herself wanting to tell someone that she had only known for about twenty minutes her life's dream. She sighed, stretching her arms above and behind her. "I really want to become bilingual. I wish to help people, especially little kids. I love literature and Duel Monsters. And somehow, I will find a way to mix all of these together to launch my career."

She went further into detail, not failing to be shocked that a guy she had just met was actually _listening_. Her story helped fill in the time it took to reach the Eastern Beach. She finished just as they approached their coach.

"Ah Bastion, I see you've found a late student! Thank you!" Miss Fontaine exclaimed, beaming. "And you've arrived just in time too. We were getting ready to start our tag team race. Since everybody else is already paired up and in position, it seems you two will have to be a team. Is that a problem?"

Emma and Bastion glanced at each other.

"Nope." "Not at all."

Miss Fontaine laughed. "Alrighty then! One of you will jog from the starting line to the finish line, a mile and a half away. You will jog back as fast and evenly as you can, high five your teammate and they will start. The first team finished wins a prize. Take your places at the starting line," she instructed.

Hannah and Sage turned to look at their approaching roommate, heaving sighs of relief at her appearance. "Who's the Ra?" The latter whispered loudly, eying the raven-haired boy that stood beside her sister.

Emma glanced at her twin as she took her place at the starting line. It was her fault that she had gotten a from Crowler. But also, if it weren't for her, she might not have met a great guy. She decided to mess with her head a little.

"His name is Bastion. We've got _Chemistry _together." Emma whispered back meaningfully and just as loud.

The looks on her roommates' faces were priceless. Bastion's own expression was one of pure confusion. A high pitched whistle was blown and they were off. Emma cackled at her clever choice of words as Sage stumbled to a start three feet behind her. "H-hey, wait up!"

**DI**

Five hours later, a handful of students were sitting in a classroom under the hawk-like glare of Crowler.

Detention. The worst of all punishments in school. And it didn't get any worse when you were being watched and forced into manual labor.

Writing lines. The worst of all punishments in detention.

_Throwing things can hurt people._ _I will not throw objects across the room.  
Throwing things can hurt people. I will not throw objects across the room.  
Throwing things can hurt people. I will not – _snap.

The tip of Emma's pencil broke. She had been grinding it into her sheet for twenty-seven lines now. What a waste of such useful notebook paper… She sighed and glanced over to Sage who sat a couple of empty seats away. 

**DI**

She was halfway done with her first sheet of lines. 

_Rocks are dangerous and not meant to be used as weapons. I will not throw rocks at classmates.  
Rocks are dangerous and not meant to be used as weapons. I will not throw rocks at classmates. _

Sage paused in her writing, wondering if she could use an excuse to get out of this agonizing labor. Only one came to mind, but she guessed that Crowler wouldn't believe that doing lines was against her religion. She stared down at her paper blankly before glancing a ways to her side at Chazz. He sat two rows away and was looking at her evilly. 

**DI**

His murderous glare was met with a halfhearted grin. One hand was supporting a bag of ice pressed against his left cheek while the other held a pen. 

_Tripping ladies is not gentleman like. I will not trip my fellow classmates._

Chazz pushed his paper away after just one line. This was so stupid and pointless. The annoying Hotaru was the one that started it

…sort of………

He looked around in boredom; his slate eyes rolling when they landed on another idiot from Slifer. 

**DI**

Drool dripped down Jaden's chin, gathering in a soggy puddle on a blank sheet of paper. His pencil lay a foot away as he snored. 

_A healthy night of sleep contains eight hours. I will not doze in class…………or detention.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, well I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. I've been working on balancing my almost non-existent social life and my way too busy academic/school****/band**** life.**** I'm not sure when Chapter 6 is going to be out. But thank you for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**


End file.
